


说龙灵魂与乌龙茶

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [21]
Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Story within a Story, Tea, Urethral Play, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: История, в которой есть прекрасный принц, прекрасный дракон и даже прекрасная принцесса, но самое захватывающее приключение — у чайной ложечки





	说龙灵魂与乌龙茶

**Author's Note:**

> AU (особенно относительно перерождения Шао-Лао), OOC, ксенофилия, схематичные описания нетрадиционных сексуальных практик, невероятное авторское занудство.  
Название (Shuō lóng línghún yǔ wūlóngchá ) означает «Душа говорящего дракона и (в смеси/против) чай чёрного дракона (улун)». Фик можно читать как продолжение «Сердца дракона», но эта вселенная отличается в плане мотивации и обетов Дэнни (а ещё в ней бротп с Уордом несколько… эм… углубляется).

_— Ну, где там ваша принцесса, которой голову рубить?  
(известный анекдот)_

  
  
  
Мягкий, чуть терпкий аромат улуна плывёт по комнате, смешанный с тонкой нотой тёплого сандалового дерева и почти выветрившимся запахом распаренного киноа. Уорд привычно чуть покачивает в ладони пиалу, уже не боясь расплескать неловким движением чай, и одобрительно тянет носом.  
  
— Вот это я понимаю, чай, а не горькая трава, как в прошлый раз. И отлично смывает привкус твоих мерзких семечек.  
  
— Как раз в прошлый раз ты уплетал мои «мерзкие семечки» с большим аппетитом и просил ещё, — улыбается Дэнни и опускает в нагревающуюся воду длинную витую серебряную ложку. Выбирая её, он думал не столько о красоте, сколько о дополнении к тренировке, так что взял с самым тонким и изящным черенком, таким, чтобы гнулся от неосторожного движения — как раз чтобы поменьше неосторожных движений совершать. Дэнни медленно вдыхает, быстрым движением вынимает ложку обратно и прикладывает к нижней губе, проверяя температуру. Конечно, в доме есть и термопот, и множество других полезных в хозяйстве электронных приборов, но из всех них сейчас Дэнни согласен использовать только плитку для подогрева чайника и музыкальный центр, наполняющий комнату тихими звуками гунчжэня.  
  
— В прошлый раз они были в потрясающем соусе, с которым даже картон покажется пищей богов, — парирует Уорд, залпом выпивает остатки чая и ставит пиалу обратно на доску.  
  
— Итак, — говорит он минуту спустя, внимательно следя за тем, как Дэнни разливает новую порцию по двум пиалам, — теперь, когда мы закончили с реорганизацией, меня ничто не отвлекает и я способен воспринимать любую белиберду о драконах, скрытых городах и духовных подвигах без того, чтобы размышлять о творящимся в компании звиздеце, ты наконец можешь рассказать подробно о происхождении своей ручной иллюминации, пока мы опять не скатились в признания в вечной братской любви или не начали плакаться друг другу про баб: честное слово, не знаю, что хуже.  
  
Дэнни улыбается в чай. Даже теперь, спустя столько времени, Уорд готов говорить о чём угодно, кроме того, что его на самом деле интересует, лишь бы его не сочли… чувствительным.  
  
Не выказывать смущения и не краснеть, отвечая на вопрос, как он заполучил такую силищу, Дэнни научился очень быстро. Как-как — дракона завалил. И омыл ладони в его, кхм, сердце. И всё. И ничего особенного. Вот только при этом Дэнни мудро не упоминает, что собственное сердце пришлось оставить там, под самым высоким пиком Кунь-Луня. Рядом с драконом, сладко дрыхнущим после «заваливания» и храпящим настолько громко, что ледник снаружи пополз на полсезона раньше обычного.  
  
Да и не поверил бы никто. В Кунь-Луне так и вовсе сразу, как он вышел из лабиринта пещер и ущелий, обозвали драконоубийцей. Дэнни, конечно, в курсе, что оргазм ещё зовут маленькой смертью, но он и не подозревал, как воинственное людское племя способно извратить собственные записи. Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему: если бы каждый претендент заранее знал, что дракона нужно не убивать, а соблазнять, у Дэнни никогда бы не было такого тела, которым теперь соблазнялись, похоже, вообще все подряд.  
  
— Что, опять без подробностей? — интересуется Уорд, на миг оторвав взгляд от дракона, раскинувшего крылья у Дэнни на груди. — Как только доходит до этого, каждый раз: «Завалил, забрал»… Чем дольше слышу, чем сильнее ощущение, что меня пытаются наебать, скармливая заученную пристойную сказочку для детей. Где описание битвы? Да хотя бы описание дракона? Как я могу его представить, если ты даже размеры не озвучил?  
  
Дэнни чешет в затылке, пытаясь сформулировать ответ без использования хвалебных превосходных эпитетов, но сдаётся.  
  
— Ало-золотой, — начинает он с цвета, потому что цвет — это самое невинное в описании. — Блестящий. Очень красивый. И большой. Лапа — длиннее меня. И это только от запястья до пальцев.  
  
— И меня? — уточняет Уорд.  
  
— Ага. Примерно на полголовы, — прикидывает Дэнни. — Или на голову. И втрое шире. Отличная лапа, удобная.  
  
Он зажмуривается, понимая, что сболтнул лишнее. Потом понимает, что зажмурился он вообще-то тоже зря: сразу ясно, тут что-то не так. Но когда он открывает глаза, оказывается, что всё это время Уорд задумчиво разглядывал орнамент на пиале. Золотой на алом фоне. С иероглифом «дракон» в центре каждого кружочка. Впрочем, Уорд может и не знать иероглифов.  
  
— Думаю, он все свои пещеры только этими лапами и прорыл, — продолжает почти невинно восхищаться драконом Дэнни. А когда ещё выдастся удобный случай рассказать, какой у него замечательный дракон, и при этом на самом деле не сказать ничего?  
  
— На вот этого хоть похож? — щекотно тычет Уорд ему в грудь.  
  
— Не-а. Это вообще не дракон. — Дэнни хихикает, вспоминая, как зарокотала пещера переливами смеха, когда он заявился туда со свежей татуировкой. — Это драконица. Самка то есть.  
  
То есть это вроде как он — самка. Самка дракона. Хотя если бы они вели себя соответственно людским представлениям о том, что должны делать драконы с драконицами в брачный сезон, от Дэнни осталась бы сначала разодранная окровавленная тряпочка, а потом — разобранный на части обгоревший скелет.  
  
По правде говоря, они и сами не сразу сообразили, как и куда. И дело не только в разнице в размерах. Потому что, ну честно, и у него, и у «Великого Бессмертного Шао-Лао» опыт в межвидовых связях был не очень. Точнее, совсем никакого опыта, если не считать, что дракон неправильных людей обычно убивал и съедал, а Дэнни дракона тоже вроде как убивать пришёл. Но не смог. Рука не поднялась на такую красоту.  
  
Но зато всё остальное было в боевой готовности, и хватило одного жаркого рокочущего выдоха в пах, пока дракон его обнюхивал, чтобы Дэнни заскулил и рухнул на ослабевшие колени.  
  
— Надеюсь, она хоть не на яйцах при этом сидела, — бормочет Уорд, обводя татуировку по краю, и глаза у него мутные-мутные, хотя, кроме чая, они здесь точно ничего не пили.  
  
— Нет-нет, — заверяет Дэнни, маша на него рукой, отчего Уорд отшатывается и даже немного трезвеет, хотя вы помните, да? Чай. — Я завалил дракона, не драконицу.  
  
— Ага, понял. Большого, красивого, ало-золотого. С вот такенными лапами.  
  
В исполнении Уорда это выглядит нелепо и смешно, но Дэнни пронизывает тоска. Он очень хочет обратно в сокрытые от мира и людей горы, в запутанный лабиринт пещер, где вряд ли смог бы ориентироваться, не появись у него после испытания чутьё, куда именно нужно свернуть, чтобы попасть туда, куда хочешь. Это-то чутьё его потом и выводило раз за разом к драконьей лёжке, а не обратно на тропу.  
  
Вспомнив, как довольно светилось во тьме огромное золотистое тело, когда он вываливался из очередного бокового тоннеля, из которого сам дракон давно вырос, Дэнни почувствовал, что ему срочно нужна медитация.  
  
Конечно, можно чуть подсветить драконьим светом жалкий остаток пространства между ним и Уордом, завлекая, заманивая, сводя с ума внезапным наплывом чувственности… Вот только — что потом-то? Как ни крути, Уорд его друг… Почти брат. Нехорошо выйдет, если Дэнни его случайно убьёт, в порыве страсти позабыв, что перед ним не дракон. Да и от здания мало что останется, а Дэнни нравится жить в этом доме.  
  
Он уже почти встаёт, чтобы выпроводить Уорда и вплотную заняться устранением проблемы, как тот вдруг хватает его за руку — ту самую — и проникновенно заглядывает в глаза.  
  
— Расскажи ещё, — просит Уорд, и Дэнни сдаётся. Всё равно никто не поверит же, да? Особенно Уорд: такой земной, такой прагматичный.  
  
— Что ж, слушай мою историю, славный Уорд из рода Мичамов, — нараспев произносит он, высвободив зудящий кулак, — да не вздумай перебивать.  
  
На лице Уорда появляется то неописуемое выражение, которое Дэнни про себя называет «убил бы, но это ничего не решит».  
  
Как он попал в Кунь-Лунь, Дэнни решает не пересказывать, потому что эти воспоминания всё ещё слишком болезненны для них обоих. И о том, как монахи лечили его в тесной конуре при храме, Дэнни тоже не упоминает. И даже о том, что после начала боевых тренировок его тело постоянно представляло из себя синяк разной степени свежести — кому интересно раз за разом слушать о лишениях и жестокости?  
  
Дэнни рассказывает о том, что в той части Кунь-Луня, где находится затерянный город, почти не водятся животные. О тысяче способов приготовить рис и овощи. О стирке в ледяных горных ручьях. О ежедневном восхождении за водой по отвесному склону на тысячу метров. Иногда — с бабулей Ца, которая ещё их всех переживёт, на закорках. О сияющем снеге, от которого слепнешь, если смотреть слишком долго, но оторвать взгляд невозможно.  
  
О круге для избранных, из которого вышел только он.  
  
Дэнни очень старается смягчить жёсткость быта и жестокость патриарха, но Уорд всё равно морщится в тех местах, где приходится прибегать уже не к иронии, а к сарказму. Но молчит. Не перебивает, не подгоняет, просто слушает, внимая каждому слову, жадно ловя каждый жест.  
  
— А потом меня подвели к началу тропы и оставили. Я думал, всё, допрыгался, потому что тропа шла вверх, на ледник, а у меня во всём теле, даже после того как отлежался, целого была пара костей, наверное. Да ещё и не жрамши трое суток. Когда за поворотом тропы открылся проход внутрь горы, решил, что галлюцинирую.  
  
В неровных коридорах было сухо и гораздо теплее, чем на снегу. И пахло приятно, хотя Дэнни никогда бы не смог описать этот запах постороннему. Как объяснить аромат солнечного света, смешанный с тысячелетним сном и жаром драконьего дыхания? Нюхать надо. Но лучше не надо: когда Дэнни вышел обратно, монахи кривились, несмотря на всю выдержку, потому что от него смердело. Сам Дэнни при этом мог лишь прижимать к носу ладони, ловя ускользающий запах любимого существа.  
  
Ту самую «сцену борьбы» Дэнни припас на сладкое, как любой хороший рассказчик, хотя раньше никому подобных историй не рассказывал.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, описывал блестящие чешуйки, рассыпанные сложным узором по гладкой прочной шкуре. Длинные упругие усы, чувствительность которых он раскрыл далеко не сразу, зато после, сбегая из города якобы медитировать, обязательно уделял им особое внимание. Сияющие глаза, меняющие форму зрачка так же легко, как люди меняют одежду. Отполированные до зеркальной гладкости зубы и когти. Гибкий мускулистый хвост. Просвечивающие перепонки крыльев, большую часть времени плотно прижатых к мощному телу, потому что, несмотря на всю прочность, раскрывать их в пещере было бессмысленно, а летать в небесах — не с кем.  
  
Последний сородич «Бессмертного Шао-Лао» умер, отдав свою жизненную силу, чтобы запечатать врата в Кунь-Лунь. Умер вместе с первым из Железных Кулаков, не перенёсшим потери. Дэнни каждый раз ужасается при мысли, что пока он в Нью-Йорке, кто-то может убить его дракона, существование которого он чувствует как сладкую занозу на месте собственного сердца, как единственное, что удерживает его самого в живых.  
  
Взгляд Уорда после этих слов становится до крайности озадаченным, а потом на лице проступает ошарашенное осознание.  
  
— То есть когда ты говоришь, что «завалил» дракона, это не имеет никакого отношения к смерти, я верно понял?  
  
Облегчение и внезапная радость оттого, что Уорд не просто поверил, но и не отворачивается от него сразу после этого, лишают Дэнни дара речи, и он только качает головой, чувствуя, как всё шире расплывается на лице улыбка.  
  
Какое-то время он сомневается, стоит ли продолжать, но Уорд теперь лишь ещё сильнее жаждет подробностей — пикантных, — и Дэнни снова ненадолго прикрывает глаза, чтобы перенаправить бурлящую внутри энергию, потому что медитация откладывается на неопределённый срок.  
  
— Как много ты знаешь об анатомии рептилий?  
  
Уорд дёргает ртом, потом отпивает ещё чаю, расслабляется и открыто ухмыляется.  
  
— Однажды набрёл на фурри-порно и периодически просматриваю новинки от «Плохого дракона», но вживую никогда змею с членом не видел.  
  
Дэнни фыркает, потому что, когда шерстил всемирную сеть в целях самообразования, тоже натыкался… И очень удивился, что формы рисованных драконьих членов и предлагаемых дилдо встречаются там какие угодно, кроме правильной.  
  
— Рептилии всё прячут внутри, — подсказывает он, прежде чем приступить к более подробному описанию.  
  
У дракона на животе, гораздо дальше от хвоста, чем можно было бы подумать, есть особо защищённая складка. Подобной брони нет даже против сердца, ведь сердец, как и мозговых узлов, у драконов несколько, и они регенерируют гораздо быстрее, чем единственный (в отличие от немагических «сородичей» с парным копулятивным органом), очень деликатный — по сравнению со всем остальным драконом, понятное дело, — и крайне чувствительный пенис.  
  
С членом человеческим эта штука на вид имеет мало общего, как понял Дэнни раза эдак с третьего, когда наконец смог рассмотреть нормально. А с человеком вообще драконий член роднит только размер. В себя его точно никак не засунешь, но можно сделать наоборот, и, как выяснилось, с весьма неплохим результатом.  
  
Методом проб и ошибок Дэнни узнал, что не только он может кончать лишь от дыхания рядом с членом. Они вообще многое узнавали именно этим методом: дракон не подсказывал, потому что все предыдущие Кулаки делили с ним лишь духовную связь; никаких физиологических поползновений, превышающих необходимый минимум для обретения силы. Это Дэнни оказался извращенцем. А может, наконец взяла своё толика драконьей крови, передаваемая сквозь столетия. Или вселенная решила, что ей всё же мало одного-единственного дракона.  
  
Когда-то над Кунь-Лунем драконы парили в брачном танце, по склонам скользили едва различимые тени крыльев и яркие блики рассеиваемого на пике наслаждения во все стороны сияния. Когда-то сезон спаривания одаривал землю плодородием, а любую живность — сильным здоровым поколением. А потом вечно любопытствующее человечество открыло врата в тёмные миры.  
  
Будь у драконьего рода больше везения, последний дракон мог бы оказаться драконицей, способной к самооплодотворению. Или в Железных Кулаков могли бы снова начать отбирать и девчонок тоже… Но и так потребовалось не одно поколение, пока драконья сущность трансформировала человека настолько, что он захотел — и смог — слиться с драконом в не только духовном экстазе. Должно быть, старейшины всё же что-то подозревали (а Лэй Кунг наверняка не только подозревал), раз со времён Ву Аоши все достигшие финала претенденты были исключительно мужского пола. О том, что связан по крови с каждым из предыдущих Железных Кулаков, Дэнни тоже узнал только от дракона. Как и многое другое.  
  
Именно в извилистых коридорах под горным хребтом он научился не переть напролом, а отдаваться потоку случайностей и следовать по нему за собственным сердцем. Скрытый выход на вершине, у ледника, стал его лучшей обсерваторией. Уютный жар между драконьим крылом и боком — был идеален как для сна, так и для медитации. Кончик упругого уса, извивающийся внутри, заставил его впервые кончить, не уделяя внимания члену. Расплавленное золото драконьей любви одарило его силой Бессмертного Железного Кулака.  
  
Дэнни увлечённо рассказывает, погруженный в мысли о лучшем, хоть и очень кратком периоде собственной жизни, и не замечает, как с каждым мигом усиливается золотистое сияние. Пока не становится поздно.  
  
Губы Уорда на его губах жгут поцелуем, и Дэнни, распалённый воспоминаниями, подаётся ему навстречу. Открывается, впуская ищущий язык, много меньший размером, чем тот, который хотел бы почувствовать, но не менее подвижный и страстный. Отвечает — со всем пылом, который привык постоянно сдерживать, выпуская лишь малую часть в бою, для противоположной изначальному предназначению цели.  
  
Лишь услышав глубокий стон, Дэнни наконец отстраняется и осознаёт реальность. Встрёпанный, тяжело дышащий и непрестанно облизывающий губы Уорд всё так же сидит напротив него, но теперь — почти вплотную. Ало-золотая пиала откатилась к краю циновки. Ослепительное сияние, идущее от руки Дэнни, озаряет даже дальний тёмный угол комнаты, куда он постоянно сваливает всякий хлам, который всё никак не находит времени разобрать.  
  
— Сладкий, — мечтательно глядя на его губы, говорит Уорд, не подозревая, что повторяет то, что первым услышал Дэнни, столкнувшись с драконом.  
  
На самом деле дракон, конечно же, не говорил вслух. Он вообще не говорил, по крайней мере, не словами. Чуждые мысли поначалу оседали вкусом на языке, дразнили идущими ниоткуда ароматами, скользили по коже невидимыми щупальцами, окликали свистом несуществующего ветра и вымерших птиц.  
  
Более понятные зрительные образы появились лишь после того, как Дэнни обрёл силу. Дракон мыслил быстрее, сумбурнее, глубже, переполнял разум Дэнни необъятным количеством ассоциаций и вероятностей, перегружал чувства и память, заполняя собой без остатка. И Дэнни пришлось научиться раскрываться навстречу этому потоку, пропускать сквозь себя, позволяя знаниям оседать в случайном порядке, позволяя перекраивать собственный разум, чтобы можно было вместить больше, чтобы можно было свободно думать в ответ, не пытаясь облечь образы в слишком скудную человеческую речь. Чтобы снова научиться говорить, Дэнни потребовалось двое суток после первого выхода из пещеры, и он до сих пор не всегда может выразить мысль вербально — просто не хватает словарного запаса.  
  
Вот и теперь он никак не может подобрать нужные слова.  
  
— Уорд, — наконец произносит он, вкладывая в единственное слово и беспокойство, и заботу, и любовь, и вопрос.  
  
То ли у него и впрямь получается выразить всё это интонацией, то ли золотое сияние усиливает восприимчивость, но больше ничего говорить не требуется.  
  
Взгляд Уорда становится осмысленным, брови сходятся в одну линию, всегда служившую отличительным признаком его непрошибаемого упрямства, и на циновку с глухим стуком падает вынутая из манжеты запонка. К тому моменту, как к ней присоединяется вторая, Дэнни успевает избавиться от рубашки, ставшей слишком грубой и тесной, несмотря на не стянутый завязками глубокий вырез на груди.  
  
В отличие от него, Уорд разоблачается медленно и обстоятельно, аккуратно складывая одежду в одну плотную стопку как можно дальше от чайной доски. Кажется, если бы Уорд мог, он бы вообще отнёс одежду в другую комнату или хотя бы в тот самый дальний угол. Но — не может. Он будто прикипает взглядом к Дэнни, внимательно наблюдает за каждым его движением, прослеживая и изучая каждый изгиб обнажённого тела. Будто заново узнавая. Будто пытаясь навсегда запечатлеть увиденное. Будто не надеясь больше увидеть.  
  
Точно так же смотрел дракон, когда Дэнни пришёл в пещеру, днём ранее твёрдо решив исполнить самовозложенную на себя миссию по истреблению рассыпавшейся по миру угрозы существованию последнего оставшегося дракона. И, конечно, найти и покарать убийц родителей, что, как выяснилось, входило в миссию первую. Жадный драконий взгляд обречённо следовал за ним всё время, что оставалось до открытия прохода. Очень навязчиво. Слишком недолго.  
  
Дэнни тогда удирал в пещеры иногда на целые сутки, неспособный насытиться впрок, не собираясь терять время зря, не зная, успеет ли вернуться сразу и проживёт ли достаточно долго, если вернуться не успеет. В те дни как-то совершенно выветрилось из головы, что, едва узнав о непрерывной линии наследования, он обещал дракону зачать ребёнка — с любой женщиной, какая приглянется. Если честно, он забросил попытки почти сразу, поняв, что ни одной женщине не по нраву, когда её оставляют из-за того, что мысленное присутствие и одобрение дракона в процессе лишь дразнит, заставляя быстрее закончить и сбежать туда, где удовольствие больше и полнее, где можно не сдерживать золотую мощь, рвущуюся наружу вместе с семенем. Он забыл, а дракон, давно познавший: что бы ты ни делал, вселенная всё равно устроит по-своему, — довольствовался его частыми визитами, полными жадных ласк и с каждым разом всё более смелых экспериментов. Дэнни вспомнил про обещание, только покинув Китай, где мысленная связь, пусть и ослабевшая, всё ещё действовала. Нью-Йорк оказался слишком далёким от Кунь-Луня. Отвлекающим и заставляющим сосредоточиться. Переполненным воспоминаниями и совершенно незнакомым. Слишком мягким по климату и опасным — из-за коварства населяющих его людей. Чуждым, потому что в нём не осталось почти ничего, что у Дэнни ассоциировалось бы с домом. Родным, потому что здесь он снова — сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было — сблизился с Уордом и Джой. И теперь собирается нивелировать и то незначительное расстояние между собой и Уордом, что ещё осталось.  
  
Уорд водружает на стопку одежды аккуратно сцепленные запонки и наконец выпрямляется в полный рост, открытый ответно исследующему взгляду Дэнни. С прошлого раза, когда Дэнни видел его обнажённым, Уорд набрал массу, обрёл здоровый цвет кожи и обзавёлся соблазнительным рельефом там, где до того выступали лишь нервно натянутые жилы. Не то чтобы раньше он был хлюпиком. Не то чтобы Дэнни отверг бы его, будь под рубашкой пивное брюшко или дряблая кожа. Но видеть Уорда здоровым и сильным — правильно и хорошо. Много лучше, чем когда Дэнни пришлось выжигать драконьим дыханием бегущий по жилам яд, обмирая от страха, что вот-вот вместе с отравой сожжёт и самого Уорда. Стоило вспомнить, и золотистый свет, исходящий от руки Дэнни, смягчается, хотя ничуть не утрачивает яркости. Уорд тянется к этому свету, целует по очереди каждый палец, прикусывает загрубевшие от ударов костяшки, а следом — удивительно мягкие и чувствительные подушечки на пальцах, на ладони. Мазнув напоследок губами по трепещущему от усилившегося пульса запястью, Уорд снова принимается за глубокое и тщательное исследование рта Дэнни своим языком. А потом они наконец-то прижимаются друг к другу, повторяя руками путь, который в предыдущие несколько минут множество раз прошли взглядом.  
  
Первые прикосновения Дэнни к Уорду — неловкие и очень осторожные, потому что он ужасно боится, что не сможет достаточно контролировать собственную силу. Первые прикосновения Уорда к Дэнни — слишком краткие и нежные, больше щекотные, чем ласкающие. Но за первыми прикосновениями следуют другие, ещё и ещё, а жадный яростный поцелуй утрачивает даже намёк на попытку захватить главенство или что-то доказать, становится медленнее. Становится просто лаской. И только тогда Дэнни понимает, что перестал бояться навредить, перестал сдерживаться, оглаживая крупные мускулы, вминаясь всем телом в подающееся ему навстречу тело, притираясь к так же, как и его, движущимся вверх-вниз бёдрам. Дистанция сокращается до столкновения, и между ними остаётся только жажда обоюдного удовольствия. Жажда взаимопроникновения, которое возможно лишь между теми, кто полностью вверяет себя друг другу. Совсем как Дэнни когда-то вверил себя судьбе, после единственного взгляда осознав, что никогда не сможет убить дракона, даже если ценой станет его жизнь. Даже если ценой станет существование мира.  
  
А после Дэнни вверял себя дракону. Каждый раз, когда ступал в тайный проход, ведущий вглубь горы. Каждый раз, когда в прямом смысле забирался к нему в пасть, потому что это был, как ни смешно, самый безопасный способ быстро переместиться из одного конца лабиринта пещер в другой. Каждый раз, когда засыпал, укрытый кожистой складкой крыла, способного расплющить его, если дракон хоть на миг расслабится, забыв о спящем человеке. Каждый раз, когда, обнажённый, подставлялся гибкому языку, прекрасно помня о пламенном дыхании, после которого и пепла не останется.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что Дэнни ходил к дракону только за развлечением и сексом. Были и долгие медитации, призванные обуздать и раскрыть влившуюся в него силу, и поиск ответов на вопросы об устройстве вселенной (зачастую оказывающихся слишком простыми), и философские споры (в которых Дэнни неизменно проигрывал, но получал неимоверное удовольствие), и тренировки, когда дракон гонялся за ним по коридорам или предлагал снова попытаться оторвать от пола хвост, тяжеленный даже у самого зазубренного кончика. Но ничто из этого не могло сравниться с удовольствием, до которого наконец-то дорвалось после бесконечных тренировок и постов молодое, полное силы и желаний тело. Лучшей приправой к медитации был горячий влажный драконий язык, медленно вылизывающий Дэнни от шеи до пальцев ног, то обвивающийся вокруг, то дразнящий самым кончиком. Лучшей тренировкой выносливости — лениво развалившаяся драконья туша, о заинтересованности которой сообщало лишь медленно ускоряющееся дыхание и мягкая пульсация огромного члена в ответ на особо удачные толчки. Подогревать этот интерес золотистой энергией Дэнни полагал неспортивным, и сдерживание её было дополнительным условием. Как тогда, так и сейчас.  
  
И даже если сегодня у него не получилось её сдержать, Дэнни знает: всё, что происходит сейчас — не результат драконьей магии. Золотое сияние не способно пробудить то, чего не существует — только подтолкнуть. Раскрыть, усилить, но не создать. Улыбка Уорда, когда он отстраняется от губ Дэнни, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем опуститься перед ним на колени, это подтверждает. Дэнни тоже опускается, хотя язык Уорда лишь в самом начале своего пути вниз по драконьему хвосту татуировки. Он перехватывает этот язык губами, лижет и посасывает кончик, открывает рот шире, снова втягивая Уорда в поцелуй, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и окончательно понимает: он дарит свою любовь Уорду не только платонически. И Уорд любит его в ответ.  
  
Всё заканчивается слишком быстро и внезапно. Не совсем как с драконом, когда хватило одного лишь вида, собственного восторга, смешанного со страхом, и горячего выдоха, — но всё равно быстро. Они почти в унисон тяжело дышат, вцепившись друг в друга, чтобы не осесть по одиночке. Золотистое сияние, полыхнувшее яркой вспышкой, теперь едва различимо, в паху влажно, жарко и мягко, но Дэнни знает, что это ненадолго: став Железным Кулаком, он обрёл не только боевую мощь. Или, скорее, что бы там ни говорил Лэй Кунг, боевая мощь — всего лишь необязательный довесок ко всему остальному.  
  
С этой мыслью Дэнни немного отстраняется от Уорда — ровно настолько, чтобы втиснуть между ними светящуюся ладонь и обхватить сразу оба обмякших члена, унимая неприятные ощущения от трения почти насухую.  
  
— Если ты сейчас скажешь, — хрипит Уорд между выдохами, — что этим твоим кулаком можно перезарядить мою пушку, я, наверное, ещё пару лет буду ржать каждый раз, как ты его засветишь.  
  
Дэнни хмыкает, закрывает глаза и сосредоточенно подправляет потоки его жизненной силы.  
  
— Блядь, — очень весомо говорит Уорд полминуты спустя и действительно начинает беззвучно смеяться, сотрясаясь в объятиях Дэнни и, как следствие, совершенно ненамеренно толкаясь ему в кулак. — Блядь! — повторяет он, когда до него это доходит, и через мгновение они, громко хохоча, всё же падают на циновку.  
  
Несколько минут они тщетно пытаются унять смех, который никоим образом не уменьшает возбуждения. В процессе Дэнни отпинывает обе пиалы и доску за пределы циновки, чтобы уж точно ничего не сломать. Уорд подбирает закатившуюся ему под бедро длинную серебряную ложку и почти запускает её в ту же сторону, но вдруг перестаёт смеяться, замирает, катая в пальцах тонкий витой черенок, и, как заворожённый, следит, как крутится туда-сюда узкая, чуть вогнутая лопаточка на конце. Когда Уорд подносит обратный конец черенка к губам, Дэнни тоже перестаёт смеяться.  
  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит Уорд, похлопывая гладкой серебряной каплей по нижней губе, — я, конечно, не дракон, но ты меня заинтриговал. Как думаешь, это поместится?  
  
Теперь эта ложка всегда будет напоминать об Уорде, будто почти постоянного присутствия самого Уорда в жизни Дэнни недостаточно.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Дэнни и, похоже, чуть этим всё не портит, потому что с Уорда мигом слетает рассеянная мечтательность, а сам он резко встаёт на ноги.  
  
Приходится встать следом и поддержать его, оседающего обратно.  
  
— Что-то я не подумал, — говорит Уорд, хмурясь. — Крови на оба мозга уже не хватает, наверное.  
  
Дэнни молчит, опасаясь, что снова ляпнет что-нибудь не то, чем испортит всё окончательно, но тут Уорд машет в сторону стопки своих вещей и выдаёт:  
  
— У меня там где-то в пиджаке пакетик смазки и презики. Хуй с ними, с презиками, но смазка точно понадобится. И антисептик, в левом внутреннем — салфетки, а то мало ли что ты этой ложкой ещё делал.  
  
Под конец фразы он поднимает глаза на Дэнни и, видимо, замечает облегчение, как обычно, написанное у него на лице огромными буквами.  
  
— Ты что, — вскидывает брови Уорд, — решил, что я передумал и сейчас свалю?  
  
Почти шагнувший в сторону его одежды Дэнни молча кивает.  
  
— Вот с этим?! — Уорд указывает пальцем себе между ног, где красноречиво торчит вверх налитой член. На головке быстро увеличивается блестящая прозрачная капля. — Если тебе всё ещё недостаточно очевидно, как сильно меня возбуждает эта идея, то я озвучу: у меня член чуть не лопается каждый раз, как представлю, что сейчас в него будут запихивать длинную металлическую хрень, которой ты весь вечер мешал свой грёбаный чай, то и дело облизывая с обоих концов.  
  
Вообще-то не облизывал, а пробовал температуру, но поправлять Уорда сейчас точно будет лишним. Дэнни на ощупь обшаривает пиджак, вытряхивая карточку, наличку, проездной — зачем Уорду проездной?! — мигающий огоньком оповещений телефон, ключи… Как эта куча помещается в карманах так, что ничего не торчит, тоже удивительно. Салфетки, презервативы и смазку он, как водится, находит последними.  
  
По дороге обратно Уорд его подсекает, и Дэнни приходится поднапрячься, чтобы не рухнуть кулем, а грациозно опуститься в полулотос.  
  
— Вот же ниндзя, — бурчит Уорд, протягивая ложку. — На, вытирай. А мне пока лучше отвлечься. Например на тебя, а то ты, кажется, наоборот, утратил интерес. — И, пока Дэнни вынимает салфетку, придвигается и подлезает ему под локти. — Блядь, с колледжа этим не занимался, — говорит он, прежде чем лизнуть Дэнни, для начала, в живот.  
  
Кажется, Дэнни соскребает салфетками с ложки как минимум пару граммов серебра, когда Уорд наконец не то удовлетворяется результатом, не до отчаивается довести начатое до конца.  
  
— Ты это специально делаешь?  
  
— Я очень терпелив, — честно отвечает Дэнни и прикрывается от убийственного взгляда начищенной до блеска ложечкой.  
  
Уорд молча протягивает ему пакетик смазки и садится ровнее.  
  
— Всё, я готов. Если что, залечишь меня потом своей светящейся дланью, чтоб в больнице не позориться.  
  
То, что у Дэнни совершенно нет опыта в этом виде игр — с людьми, не имеет никакого значения: им обоим слишком любопытно, а Уорду, наслушавшемуся, как теперь понимает Дэнни, откровенной извращённой порнухи, ещё и очень сильно хочется.  
  
Несмотря на то, что по члену Уорда то и дело скатываются крупные капли, Дэнни всё равно смазывает черенок ложки едва ли не усерднее, чем перед этим мыл. Уорд следит за движением его пальцев и выглядит обдолбанным — настолько широкие у него зрачки. Они расширяются ещё сильнее, когда Дэнни подносит ложку к головке члена.  
  
Кончик входит легко, будто в предназначенный для него паз. Самое широкое место, гладкий ободок сразу под каплей, идёт с небольшим сопротивлением, а потом Уорд вдруг резко откидывается назад, отчего ложка выскальзывает из уретры — и у Дэнни из рук, улетая в неизвестном направлении. Впрочем, это уже неважно, потому что Уорд стонет в оргазме, перемежая «Дэнни!» и «Господи!», будто никак не может определиться, кого благодарить за удовольствие.  
  
Дэнни вытягивается рядом с ним, целует в плечо.  
  
— Ну как? — спрашивает он, когда Уорд перестаёт стонать и пытается отдышаться.  
  
— Заебись. Ты обязательно должен попробовать.  
  
Дэнни не говорит, что уже пробовал. Правда, тогда это была просто толстая узловатая соломинка — ни одна часть дракона не была достаточно узкой, — но её хватило. Не мог не опробовать на себе то, что так нравилось дракону, даже если физиология и отличалась. С учётом того, что при этом его простату массировал кончик гибкого уса, а по паху и животу сновал язык, оргазм был просто феерическим. Пожалуй, стоит предложить Уорду что-то подобное. Позже.  
  
А пока что Дэнни озвучивает, что Уорду нужно ответить на пропущенные звонки и сообщения и что им обоим не помешает дойти до ванной хотя бы теперь. А потом можно будет и продолжить. Уорд в ответ ворчит, что теперь понимает, почему от Дэнни сбежала эта его азиаточка, ох, простите, эта его распрекрасная Коллин. Дэнни просто её заездил, как теперь собирается заездить Уорда. Потом Уорд наконец-то добирается до телефона, чертыхается и уходит с ним в направлении туалета.  
  
Пока его нет, Дэнни убирает чайную доску и посуду, тратит несколько минут на поиски ложки. Вместо ложки он натыкается под низким комодом на собственный севший телефон, который начинает возмущённо звякать, стоит только положить его на зарядку.  
  
— Почему твои бабы шлют фотографии своего богатого внутреннего мира мне? — возмущается вернувшийся Уорд, протягивая ему свой телефон.  
  
На экране сообщение от «Джей-и-Эл», и Дэнни, пока пробегает глазами текст, даже успевает сказать, что вообще-то это Джесс и Люк, и баба из них — только Люк и только иногда.  
  
— Я знаю, кто такой Люк, — напоминает Уорд. — И я очень сильно надеюсь, что он не придёт опять чистить тебе морду за то, что ты спишь с его женой.  
  
— Это было недоразумение, — отмахивается Дэнни, стараясь сиять не слишком заметно. Конечно, у него не получается ни умерить сияние, ни отмахнуться.  
  
— Колись, — требует Уорд, усаживаясь рядом и переводя взгляд с Дэнни на экран и обратно. — А то мне не нравится, что ты светишься после этого сообщения сильнее, чем перед сексом со мной.  
  
— Помнишь, я рассказывал о… преемственности? — нерешительно начинает Дэнни.  
  
— Заумная муть, по которой выходило, что ты провёл дохрена времени, трахаясь со своим генетическим драконьим пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-пра… Сколько раз вообще можно использовать эту приставку?  
  
— Уже хватит, — улыбается Дэнни. — Видишь вот это пятно?  
  
— То, из-за которого УЗИ не показывает твоим несчастным друзьям пол их будущего ребёнка? — Уорд снова внимательно изучает экран, потом переводит взгляд обратно на Дэнни. — Твоего будущего ребёнка, да? Ах ты змей. Ты всё же спал с его женой!  
  
— Мы не спали. И это ребёнок Люка. Большей частью… — Дэнни снова никак не может подобрать слова. — А кто, по-твоему, лучше подойдёт для того, чтобы выносить и воспитать следующего Железного Кулака, чем Джесс?  
  
— Знаешь… — На лице Уорда сменяется череда эмоций — слишком быстро, чтобы Дэнни успел их опознать. — Не думай, что я соглашусь приютить тебя после того, как Люк всё-таки придёт бить тебе морду и вы разнесёте этот дом ко всем чертям.  
  
Отобрав у Дэнни свой телефон, он заканчивает одеваться и сбегает, сославшись на аврал в офисе. Дэнни беспомощно провожает его взглядом, поднимается, чтобы проверить время на заряжающемся телефоне, вздыхает и снова опускается на пол.  
  
Прямо на связку ключей от квартиры Уорда.


End file.
